City News/The Intern Incident
This is a review of Intern Incident. 1/3 You decide to serve a weekend internship at Arnold's style salon. * Stats Recommendation: 240 * Rewards: Startup PR x1, Camera Language x1, and 106 Introduction: Arnold is a famous non-mainstream stylist, so it's a great learning opportunity. MC: It's about time I get involved in the non-mainstream world! Expand for plot investigation. Special Event (33%) Arnold gives you a few pointers and hands you a client. Do you chat with the client during the styling? MC: Huh, chatting is a good skill to have! Choice 1: Of course, chatting is part of the job! * Feedback: (Fail) Client turns and grumbles to Arnold. MC: Whatever, don't want to talk to you either. Choice 2: Nope, the client might prefer quiet * Feedback: (Perfect) You finish the basics without any problem. MC: Avant-garde people really are aloof. Special Event (66%) Arnold lets you choose a color to dye the client's hair with. Do you pick... MC: Oh, this doesn't look bad! Choice 1: Red * Feedback: (Perfect) The client loves red. MC: A-ha, picked the right one! Choice 2: Green * Feedback: (Fail) MC: Choice 3: Black * Feedback: (Fail) MC: Special Event (99%) Arnold easily creates a unique hairstyle for the client. You say... MC: It's so hard to give the right compliments... Choice 1: "You sure are the best, Mr. Arnold!" * Feedback: (Fail) Arnold: "Of course, did you have any doubt? Now get back to work!" MC: Great, the brown-nosing backfires... Choice 2: "You sure look hot, Mr. Arnold!" * Feedback: (Perfect) Arnold preens, "Can't change what nature blessed me with!" MC: Hey, he likes me more now! Expand for result. Alternateen hairstyle in a jiffy! Arnold, famous for his bold makeovers, visits salon in person to dispense tips on Alternateen style, turning the venue into a madhouse as youngsters show up in droves! 2/3 Arnold decides to give you some basic training * Stats Recommendation: 276 * Rewards: Branding basics x2, Creative thinking x1, and 108 Introduction: Today's topic is fundamentals of styling. MC: Arnold is waiting for me! Expand for plot investigation. Special Event (33%) Arnold brings a red top and asks you to pick a complementary bottom. MC: I;m great with color coordination! Choice 1: Pick a green bottom. * Feedback: (Fail) Nope, red doesn't go with green. MC: That sounds pretty good. Choice 2: Pick a purple bottom. * Feedback: (Fail) MC: '' '''Choice 2': Pick a black bottom. * Feedback: (Perfect) Arnold happily nods. MC: When in doubt, always bet on black! Special Event (66%) Arnold hands you a normal outfit for you to accessorize. You choose... MC: Hmm, let's go with this! Choice 1: Bohemian pendant * Feedback: (Fail) MC: Choice 2: Punk studs * Feedback: (Fail) Arnold thinks it's too cliched MC: Hmm, very heavy metal! Choice 3: A medallion with the word "Arnold" * Feedback: (Perfect) Arnold likes it very much and you just became his favourite pupil. MC: Arnold is truly a narcissist. Special Event (99%) MC: Choice 1: * Feedback: Choice 2: * Feedback: Expand for result. A 3/3 Category:City News investigations